User talk:Social Point
Social Point is a social network game developer company.It was founded by Andrés Bou and Horacio Martos in 2008. Between 2008 and 2011 they launched some 25 online social games.The platforms of the games created by social point are for web and mobile.Its headquarters is located in Barcelona, Spain. The company began creating free online games for Facebook users in 2008. As of August 2013, Social Point occupies 3rd place in AppStat's Games Developers Leaderboard, with an estimated monthly 51,436,058 monthly active users. The name "Social Point" is a reference to the company's mission statement which is to connect players through social gameplay. Social Point was awarded Public Voted Best Social Network Game at Gamelab in 2012 for Social Wars and in 2013 for Dragon City mobile. Dragon City was also named Best Game on a Social Network at Gamelab in 2013. The most famous games created by social point are- 1-Social Wars - In November 2011 Social Point released Social Wars. 2-Social Empires - Build cities. Command armies. Rule an empire! The legend begins here. 3-Dragon City - In May 2012, the company announced the release of Dragon City for Facebook and ios version on March 2013 4-Monster Legends - Other games created by Social Point are- 1-Super Crayon - Avoid the monsters and discover the secret picture hidden underneath! 2-Crazy Taxi- Drive from one lane to another and jump to avoid all the obstacles on the way! 3-Jumping Dog - Help the jumping dog to catch all the balloons and special items to make it go higher! 4-Trial Madness 2 - Jump over all kinds of obstacles with your trial bike! 5-Pool Master 2- Play pool and pot all the balls as fast as possible! 6-Pool Master- Make a cannon and pot as many balls as possible in 2 minutes! Each ball will give you extra time! 7-Bubble Paradise- Pop all the balls and complete all levels around the world! 8-Trial Madness- Jump over all kinds of obstacles with your trial bike! 9-Keyboard Smash - How many keys can you press in just 10 seconds? 10-Flying Dog- Drag the elephant’s horn to help the flying dog fly as far as possible! 11-Ping Pong- How many pings can you make before the ball touches the floor? 12-Social Park- Design and own your Amusement Park on Facebook and share it with your friends! 13-Mahjong Zen- Remove all tiles from the board as quick as possible. Countdown is on! 14-Save the Cursor- How long can you keep your cursor away from the most crazy and funny gorilla of the net? 15-Save the Cow- Our cows are lost in outer space! Get them all back adducing them with a supersonic spaceship! 16-Alien Attack- Planet Earth is being attacked by a terrible awful lot of aliens, and only you can save it! 17-First Flight- Little Eddy wants to fly, and now you can teach him how! 18-Copter Mania- Fly as fast as possible without colliding with obstacles! Will you get very far? 19-Dino Balls- Help the Dino to hatch the egg making sure any ball gets and smashes it! 20-Click Smash- How fast can your fingers be? Play and play until you set the mouse on fire! 21-Breakit Saga- Break the unbreakable in this classic arcade game! 22-Bouncing Balls- Form groups of balls of the same color to explode them and don’t let them reach you! 23-Jewell Stars- Make chains of jewels the longest you can to complete levels! 24-Animal Connect- Pair animals to clear the screen as fast as you can (time runs up!) 25-Bon Appetit- Are you hungry? Welcome to the Social Point all-you-can-eat restaurant! 26-Doodle Bubble- The wool balls of our messy cat are all tangled in a big rolling ball, can you help him to tidy them up? 27-Staries- Connect three or more stars of the same color to explode them and increase your score! 28-Mahjong Zen 2- Play Mahjong Zen 2 making as much pairs as you can before the time runs out and enjoy the new features! 29-Speed Cards- Clear your cards putting them in sequence before your opponent! For more details visit - Social Point Official Website First flightTHUMBNAIL.jpg CoptermaniaTHUMBNAIL.jpg Allien attackTHUMBNAIL.jpg Save the cursorTHUMBNAIL.jpg Save the CowTHUMBNAIL.jpg Mahjong zenTHUMBNAIL.jpg Thumb the fliying dog.jpg Social parkTHUMBNAIL.jpg Ping pongTHUMBNAIL.jpg Thumb trial madness 2.jpg Trial madnessTHUMBNAIL.jpg Thumb bubble paradise.jpg Keyboard smashTHUMBNAIL.jpg Thumb pool master 2.jpg Pool masterTHUMBNAIL.jpg Thumb super crayon.jpg Jumping dogTHUMBNAIL.jpg Crazy taxiTHUMBNAIL1.jpg Thumb SocialWars.png Thumb SocialEmpires.png Thumb DragonCity.png